Invincible
by Skittles Nittles
Summary: Lily?" She looked at him with so much sadness. He knew she wasn’t going to stay, she never did. However, this time was different from the other nights… They could both feel it. -Loliver
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/Author's Note: I don't own anything except for my imagination. I don't own the whole _Hannah Montana_ stuff nor the song _Invincible_ by Jesse McCartney. I find this a bit sad cuz I would love to own it all. But sadly I only own my Driving Lesson DVD, my Potter posters, my cup of tea and the rest of my stuff that isn't worth mentioning.

So this is my second Loliver fic (like I would read/write anything else!), but it will be posted as the first. I worked hard on it and I really hope you will enjoy it because of that. It's sorta a song fic. Or it is a song fic, since I've used the lyrics from the song. Oh and there will be a lot of flashbacks in this story, but they will of course be marked.

Read and Review, I'm practically _begging_ you! makes cute face _Please?_

And as a last note I would like to credit my lovely beta Swizzlet-Schiz, from which whom I've received loads of help from, so thanks!

Anyway, here's the story of Bellemory:

_I said don't do it babe._

_Said it ain't worth it babe._

_But you did it anyway,_

_Four or five drinks and you were on your way…_

"Lilly, please?" he was practically on his knees, begging her to stay with

him.

"Lilly?" She looked at him with so much sadness that he could feel his own

eyes starting to well up, as well. He knew she wasn't going to stay, she never

did, However, this time was different from the other nights… They could both

feel it, and the way she was looking at him, it was like she was looking at

him for the last time. Lilly's eyes studied him, as if she was trying to memorize

him. He didn't like that feeling at all; it broke his heart in two.

She muttered, "I love you," and gave him a weak smile before turning around

and walking out the door. Things hadn't always been like this though; there was a time when they had seemed so carefree. He remembered that they used to go to the beach every single day and occasionally steal kisses from each other. In fact, he still

remembered their first kiss…

**Flashback**

It was raining like mad and Oliver was out, looking for his best friend in the world, Lilly, so that he could apologize for some of the things he had said during their fight earlier that day. The weather was matching his mood, because both were gloomy, grey, and heavy. The rain was falling harder and harder….

Trying to spear his eyes and also try to regain better eyesight through the storm, Oliver

pressed his forearm against his forehead. Why he even bothered to do so, he wasn't sure, he was already soaked to the bone and having his arm there sure didn't help at all. All it did was get him more soaked than he already was. Oliver had been looking for Lily for a while now and he still hadn't found her. Worry was starting to root in Oliver… What if something had happened to her? He looked desperately around. _Where is she?_ He thought to himself.

"Lilly?" No response.

"Lils? Where are you?" _C'mon, c'mon! Please be around here_! His thoughts seemed to some how haunt his conscious. Oliver started to run around hysterically, looking for her all over, even in every single bush he saw. Unfortunately, and too much dismay, there was still no luck. He continued to run around with much hope on finding his best friend.

_Oh God, what if she had been kidnapped? Or tripped and hit her head and no longer remembered who she was? Or- or perhaps she had gone surfing and was now lying on the bottom of the sea? _No, he had to stay positive. Otherwise, nothing would seem possible.

Suddenly, he spotted something black further away. He couldn't figure out what it was though. Oliver ran faster, he was close now…Wait, was that an umbrella sticking up from the sand?

"Oliver?" A small voice descended from top the sand.

"Lilly? Thank god! I- I was getting worried…" Oliver's eyes slid to the side in half honesty.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Apologizing... Lils, I'm sorry, I was way outta line and I had no right to blow up at you like that… Please forgive me?" Oliver gave her his best puppy dog eyes and lip. After what felt like hours, Lilly finally smiled and waved her hand as a signal for him to sit down next to her. He sat down under the black umbrella or what ever it was.

"Come here" said Lilly, as she grabbed him into a sideways hug. He hugged her back before remembering the fact that he was soaking wet and slowly began to pull away from her.

"I don't care Ollie, I'm not done hugging you yet…." her voice, barley a whisper. Oliver smiled and wrapped his arms around her again. It was wired how comfortable you could feel in someone's arms. To felt like this was where you belonged.

"Good, because I wasn't done either…" he replied.

They stayed like that, in each other's arms for a while, listening to

the rain pound against the now hard sand. It was nice and Oliver thought to himself that this was something he could get used to.

"So… where did you get this…eh what ever it is?"

"It's an umbrella you doughnut! You know that fair my dad brought me to some weeks ago?" Oliver nodded his head knowingly.

"The big fair? Where he got that gigantic teapot you guys never use?" Oliver arched one of his eyebrows in question.

"Yeah…Well, he bought this as well."

"Oh, cool, but how did you come up with the idea of sticking it in the sand?"

"I saw it on the television," A not awkward, but comfortable silence fell upon them once more.

Suddenly, out of no where Oliver felt the urge to kiss her. She looked so beautiful like this. Then all of a sudden, he gently grabbed her face and kissed her. He couldn't believe it!

He, Oliver Oscar Oken AKA Smokin' Oken was kissing Lillian Truscott!

…Oh no!

He was kissing Lily Truscott! He was kissing his best friend...

Oliver was about to pull away when Lilly started responding and all his worries were gone, just like the wind. It was like nothing he had ever experienced…

Sure, he had kissed a couple of girls, but nothing could compare to this. He was in heaven, he was sure. Soon the kiss deepened and Oliver could feel that he was slipping away from reality even more. How did she do it? How could Lilly, his best friend since pre-school make him feel like this? Like fireworks was going off inside his body and within each slip of their lips, sharp sparks of electricity.

Oliver could feel Lilly starting to pull away and he decided to do the same, yet he didn't open his eyes. Perhaps he was afraid of the conversation that would follow… Still, he had to open them at some point.

Slowly, Lilly began to come into his focus and he noticed that she was just opening her eyes as well. Both teenagers stared in each other's eyes for a while, in silence. Then, with a bang, Oliver's head was full of questions. Were they together now? Or were they

still just friends, or perhaps friends with benefits? Oh why did he have to do it? Was it even worth it? And did he even like her that way? Sure, they had always been flirting, but that was their "thing", that's what they did.

He would comment on how lovely her hair was that day or that he loved the way she smelled or even, when he was feeling rather bold of course he would say; "you look beautiful today," and she would playfully hit him on the chest and give him one of her best smiles and say, "sure Oken..."

That smile of hers would melt any boy's heart, even if it was made of ice. She sure melted his... Also, not to mention the way her eyes sparkled every time he made her laugh.

Oh, he definitely like, liked her that way….Goodness, he was such a cliché.

**End Flashback**

_September 1st, 2003_

_It took the life right out of me…_

_Hung up the phone,_

_Raced out the door,_

_Broken…_

When he had gotten the phone call his whole world had collapsed.

…Lilly…?

It couldn't be. It couldn't be. No, no, no, NO!

Oliver ran out the door, not even bothering to lock up after himself. It didn't matter, his things didn't matter. All that mattered was Lilly. After running down what seemed like a thousand steps and out the door, he realized that Chris, his little brother had his car. Dammit! And to make it all better he soon found out that he had forgotten his cell after dropping it on the floor. How could this happen? Did God hate him THIS much?!

Wasn't it bad enough that his best friend, no scratch that, the love of his life was possibly dying? No of course not, now he couldn't even be there holding her hand or saying goodbye? Tears started to run down his cheeks and he did nothing to stop them.

Oliver felt like he was suffocating as his snobs overtook his body. With each sob, a rack of shutters overtook his body after. He needed to get to her now.

He looked around desperately before deciding that the fastest way of getting transport would be to just run out in the middle of the street and get a car or what ever to stop and then he would just have to make the person to take him to the hospital. Then he ran, because without her he was broken…

Sorry if there are any mistakes left. Tried to make that as few as possible.

So, what do ya' all think? Good? Bad? Give me a review and tell me!

-Skittles


	2. Chapter 2  Sick

**A short A/N & Disclaimer: **I apologize for all the mistakes and stuff, but this hasn't been beta edited.

Me own **Z** E **R** O!

**Chapter 2 – Sick**

It had been going on along time before he even started noticing it. The first sign was when she didn't allow him to hug her anymore. He remembered that she sort of had winched and moved herself further away from him. She had never back away from him like that. It was like she was afraid of him, like she thought he was about to hit her. She backed away like a scared dog. He though she was mad at him.

How wrong he had been.

Oliver was sitting on the coach in front of the TV. It might have looked like he was watching, but he wasn't really. He just couldn't concentrate. Lilly had been acting strangely. What was going on with her?

When the doorbell rang he almost fell out of the coach because he was so involved with his thoughts. He looked at his watch to check the time, it read 23.30. Who could it be at this hour? He wasn't expecting anyone…

"Lilly?" As he had opened the door Oliver felt sick "Oh my god! Lils, what happened? Are you okay?" Because before him stood not the Lilly he knew, but a small and fragile girl who was covered in bruises from head to tow.

"Oliver…" as soon as she had spoken his name she broke down into tears. He rushed her into his arms and held her close.

"Shh…It's gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be just fine..." What the hell had happened to her?

He brought her inside and led her up to his room. He thanked who ever was responsible for his parents not being home.

Once upstairs, Oliver led a shaking Lilly to his bed where he lay down with her and held her. She continued to snob her heart out on his chest while he carefully stroked her hair. His mind was full of questions, but he would save them for later because now all that mattered was letting the girl in his arms know that she was safe.

The next morning Oliver woke up early. For an hour he just lay there looking at the beautiful girl in his arms wishing she had been lying there for a different reason. What had happened the night before? And who was responsible for hurting his girl? He almost couldn't wait to get the "soon-to-be-dead" person's name so that he could hunt that very person down and beat the living daylight out of them.

Suddenly a snore escaped Lilly and snapped Oliver out of his train of thoughts. He looked at her and couldn't help but to let a little laughter escape his lips. He was possibly the only person in the world who found snoring cute, but he couldn't help it. She snored cutely.

Perhaps he should wake her? No, she needed her sleep after what ever had happened last night.

"Hey you. Glad to see you awake. How are you, eh, feeling?"

"A bit sore…" there was a pause. "I guess you wanna know what happened?" Her eyes were anywhere but at his.

"I do, but not now cus I think breakfast is in order." Lilly gave him a grateful smile before getting out of the bed.  
He made them pancakes and served them with syrup. He was kinda surprised that his parents hadn't come home yet but then again, why dwell on it when he had more important things to think about?  
The breakfast went by quietly and all Lilly did was look down on her plate. After finishing her last pancake, she put her plait in the sink and went over to the coach.

"I'm ready." Her voice wasn't as confident as she would have liked it to be, he could tell. He sat down beside her and signalled that he was listening.

"It was my dad… He, he's been under a lot of stress lately and…God I can't believe I'm one of them. I swore I never would be." Confusion ran thro Oliver.

"Be what?"

"One of those who make all these excuses…You know like he's been under a lot of stress and he didn't mean it, I was just getting on his nerves so badly… What he did was wrong and I hate him for it. I_hate_ him!" She started to snob again and Oliver brought her into a tight hug.

"How…How long has this been going on?" He almost dreaded the answer because he knew he would blame himself for not noticing it.

"A year."

"A year?!" This had been going on for a year and he didn't notice it? His eyes were starting to well and soon the tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have done something! I could have…" How could he not have noticed? The answer were obvious, it was because he was a self-centred jackass who was way too cough up in his own "troubles". None one could hate themselves more then he hated himself now.

That's why…" Now it was Lilly's turn to look confused.

"Huh?"

"The hug…" He could see the sadness filling her eyes and immediately regretted mentioning it.

"I know! And I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, but I was scared and it all just came flashing back to me when you did that motion. And it hurt so badly because I saw how hurt you felt and you thought I hated you! God! He destroyed the _one thing_ that made me feel safe!"

"No, no, no! Don't think about me! I'm the one who should have know something was going on! I'm your best friend for Christ sake! I always said I would look after you, but I failed…I failed…" It was like a realisation came over him. He had failed. He had failed to protect his best friend when she needed it the most. He felt sick and felt the sudden urge to run to the bathroom.

After locking himself in, he thro up a few times.

"Oliver, are you okay?"

No he wasn't okay and neither should she be. He wanted to scream, to kill, to throw up…

He thro up a few more times before looking at his own reflection in the mirror. He looked like hell. His eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks had tearstains on them and some of the puke had landed on his shirt. He took of his shirt and opened the door. "No, I'm not okay, but as long as your safe…" He didn't finish is sentence. There was so need to. Lilly walked towards him and gave him a hug.  
"I love you Oliver, I really do."  
"I love you too Lil's."

**----**

**End of Flashback**

When he arrived at the hospital he ran up to the front deck.

"My friend! My friend was in a car accident, where is she?"

"Name?" Could he talk any slower?!

"eh…Lilly. Lilly Truscott." For a second he actually forgot her name!

"Are you family?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"No, she's my best friend! I need to see her! Where is she? Is she okay?" He was desperate. He needed to see her _this_ very instant!

"I am sorry sir, but we can only give out that information to the family." Oliver's blood started to boil and he couldn't help but to let his anger and hurt show in his voice.

"My friend was brought in here _half dead_, and now your not gonna let me see her?!"

"Like I said, only family." His voice was sickingly sweet and smug.

"But, but I m practically family! I've known her since pre-school god damnit!" He slammed his fists down at the desk in frustration. Why wouldn't they let him see her or even just know what was happening?

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to ask you to step away from the desk."

"I will not fucking move away from this fucking desk until I get to know what's happening to my friend! I did not run out in the middle of the street to stop a car so that I could get here just to be told nothing!" The last part he practically yelled out throughout the hospital.

"Oliver?" Wait, was that…

"Heather?"

"What is going on?" Thank god! Lilly's mom!

"They won't let me see Lilly!"  
"Whey won't…What?!" Heather or Mrs. Truscott if you like, turned around with so much fury in her eyes that Oliver himself felt a bit scared. He sure wouldn't want to be the nurse behind the desk.

"Why in the world would you deny this boy to see his best friend?"

"Madam, we are only aloud to let family members get information-" The nurse tried to hold his ground but when it came to Mrs. Truscott, no one could.

"I specifically told you when a guy named Oliver Oken arrive you could just send him straight to us."

"I didn't know-" the nurse tried again.

"Oliver, come with me."

**----**

**So what do y'all think? I'm not that fond of this chapter's hospital scène, so for that I'm sorry. But it is what it is and I worked hard on it. Also, I know that this story is mainly in flashbacks, but it's a way of explaining Lilly and Oliver's relationship in this story. **

**I know I'm a really slow updater, but I unfortunately have loads of homework! Especially in French, which I by the way suck at! Bloody teachers! **

**I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, I will try to make the next one longer.**

**I have a question for you guys though…You see, I'm also writing this other Loliver fic, but I kinda need a band that would be a typical Lilly band. Do y'all have any ideas? **

**And if you have any ideas toward this fic I welcome them with open arms!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. No Hannah Montana things or the song Breath (2AM) by Anna Nelick

**Chapter 3 – Breath **

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... _

_Just breathe_

**Flashback**

1 year had passed since Lilly had come to him, beaten and bruised. Her father was now in jail, but sadly he would soon be out on the streets once more. He could tell that this made Lilly scared, he would to be, but he had promised her that he never would let him come near her again. If he did, Oliver would personally brake every single bone in that bastards body. He might not be the biggest lad around, but that would not stop him. Nothing would, because Lilly was everything to him and he would even kill for her.

Lilly had changed a lot since all this, which was understandable, but still, he wanted his happy Lilly back. She had turned all badass Lilly to everyone around her except for Miley and him. Her fuck the world attitude scared most people away, but not him; he knew she still was his Lil-ay. She still came to him every time she had nightmares or when her mom brought strange guys home after a night out. And the three of them would still have their movie nights. And he still loved her more then ever.

Their relationship had evolved. He just wasn't sure if it was in a positive matter. They weren't together, but they kissed, they could date other people, but it never lasted long. He understood why though… Who wanted to date a boy who constantly put his best (girl)friend first instead of his actual girlfriend? And who wanted to date a girl who would rather come crying to her best)friend who was a guy then to her boyfriend?

"Hey Oliver." Trisha sent him a warm smile. They had been dating for 4 mounts now, and that was basically the longest relationship he had ever been in. He knew she cared deeply for him, maybe even _loved_ him, but he couldn't bring himself to return those feelings back. He wanted to so badly, but Lilly was always there. Every time he felt like he was getting a step closer to get over her, she could always sweep him right off his feet again with a kiss or some words, or even sometimes with just a look or a touch. He could tell Trisha felt that something was going on, but instead of giving him an ultimatum or set him strait, she just asked him about it one time. She said that she would only ask once and if he said that nothing was going on she would try to ignore all the rumours about him and Lilly and believe him. He had of course told her that nothing was going on between them and that Lilly was just his best friend, nothing more. His original plan was to actually keep it that way. He was serious about quitting Lilly, but as he got to her house he somehow ended up pressing her up against the wall, while he's hand was roaming her body and with her doing the same. He had known that he should have stopped, but he couldn't help but to get lost in her. He needed her and she needed him.

She was like an addiction he just couldn't quit. He knew that he would be forever lost in her. This didn't mean that he didn't feel guilty, because he did, a lot. Oliver knew that what he was doing was making a fool out of Trisha, but he couldn't bring himself to break it off with her. He did care for her and in some ways he was happy with her.

"Oliver?" her concerned voice broke through his thoughts, "Did something happen?" he must have his guilty face on. Or maybe it was just the fact that he had still to answer her.

"No, no…I was just thinking about some stuff, that's all." _Lilly to be exact…_ He tried to not let his guilt show on his face.

"So what are you planning for your birthday?" asked Trisha while settling down at his lap.

"Eh, I actually don't know…I was kinda hoping that the three of us, since Miley is away, could do something?" he began nurseling her neck.

"You, me…and Trus- I mean Lilly? She sounded sceptical. And she looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah… I really would like you to get to know her. I promise you that you will love her," he puppy dogged her, "please!" Trisha sighed.

"Fine, but please no remember when's´?

"I promise." He gave her a smile and kissed her full on the mouth. "Thank you by the way" he mumbled in-between kisses.

--

The door rang and Oliver went to open it. A gorgeous blonde came into his vision. She was wearing her usual cloths and had her hair in yet a new fashion. He wondered how she came up with all her hair dues…

She was standing with a present in her hands, packed in a colourful wrapping paper and it was rather poorly wrapped.

"I see you packed the present yourself this year." He joked and sent her a smile. She made a face and stuck her tongue at him.

"Do you want it or not?" She was faking mad, he could tell. It wasn't really hard considering the fact that she couldn't help but smile. "You know the way."

-

Once inside, Lilly put the gift on the table.

"Guess what it is!" Her voice and her face showed excitement. Oliver made a face, "Do I have to?" he wined while looking at her with what he was convinced was puppy dog eyes. Lilly gave him a stern look.

"Of course you have to! Did I make it sound like it was voluntary? I meant; Guess", she made her voice sound like an officers; stern and commanding, "what it is." A sigh escaped Oliver.

"Is it a pony?" She shook her head, "No, guess again!"

"Eh… I know! It is that Barbie doll I wanted for ages isn't it?" Lilly laughed that godsend laughter he loved so much and chocked out a no.

-

After guessing for half an hour Lilly got frustrated and handed him the gift.

"Ah, just open it, will you." Oliver smirked and nodded his pretty brunette head.

He started taking of the wrapping paper, slowly, as if he was trying to savour this moment, or maybe this wrapping paper? A box came into his vision. He opened it and found a smaller box. Oliver looked at Lilly with confusion written all over his face. Lilly merely smile a secretive smile, and nodded in encouragement. He continued to open the boxes that keep appearing, when he at least opened the last one. It reviled what looked like a gift card. He saw that Lilly was grinning from ear to ear now.

He took up what he believed to be a gift card and read what it had to say out loud.

"Happy Birthday Ollie! I hope you like, no, LOVE this gift card I'm giving you! I know you always wanted that guitar, and well now you can buy it! Love, Lils." Oliver looked at Lilly, unable to say or do anything. "How? How- You- Can't!" He couldn't believe what she had given him. It was unbelievable. He felt his eyes starting to sting a bit, must be something in the air…

"Of course I can Ollie, and I did. You better be really passionate about that guitar, cus I've been saving for, like 4 years!" Oliver walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her in such a way that Lilly's heart pop because of the love he was giving into the hug. "Thank you", he whispered in her ear, and started to pull away slightly before leaning in again, but this time it was not so that he could give her a hug...

Soon their kisses became more heated. More passionate. And he had no idea on how they had ended up on the floor of his parents' living room. She started to open the buttons on the button up shirt he was wearing, and he trailed kisser down her collarbone. Gone was time and worries. All he could thing about was her and all her beauty.

"Oliver?" he quickly looked up and saw that Trisha was standing in his doorway with a fallen cake at her feet. Oliver jumped off of Lilly and ran his hand throw his hair. "Fuck." He mumbled.

Lilly, who was still on the floor, pushed herself up and cleared her throat, "I'm really sorry Trisha, I-" She looked down before continuing, "We…eh…I'm so sorry!" with that Lilly walked passed Oliver and Trisha and ran out the door.

Silence flooded the room, except for the sniffing noises that escaped Trisha.

"I trusted you! I asked if something was going on and you said no! I trusted you even though everyone told me not to. They all said that you guys were more then just best friends, yet I choose to believe otherwise. How silly of me…" She shook her head while wiping away her tears. Oliver swallowed hard. "You have to believe me when I say that I really didn't want for this to happen…It's just that Lilly…She's like an addiction to me. I can't quit her. I wanted to be with you and only you, but then there's Lilly…"

"You love her, don't you?" he looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears were running down her cheeks. He merely nodded his head; because he did not manage to say the words to this broken girl. Trisha took a deep breath and laughed an unstable laughter, "Happy birthday then…" she said, turned around and with her head high and walked out the door.

He fucked up…

----  
**End of flashback**

Everything was a blur after he stepped pass those doors. He wasn't thinking clearly, all he could think about was her and the fact that she might not make it. She could die. Fade, disappear from this earth. He would never be able to hear her strange laughter or be amused by the irritation she expressed when he annoyed her. Losing her would be like losing life itself and he did not wish to live without life.

He could hear somebody calling him, but it all seemed so far away. He didn't even recognize the voice, nor could he tell if it came from a woman or a man.

He felt himself slid down the wall that apparently was behind him. This wasn't real. This was all but a dream, right?

Closing his eyes, Oliver prayed for the second time in his life, hoping that this time his prays would come true.

"Oliver? Talk to me…Talk to me!" Miley screamed at Oliver, trying to get him to at least look at her. Robbie Ray put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miley, no, let him be." Miley violently shook her head.

"But, but-"

"No, I think he needs to be alone with his thoughts right now. There is nothing you can do for him. He needs to just be by himself. He knows that he can come to you." Robbie Ray said, pulling his daughter away from her ghost of a friend.

-

It had been hour since someone had tried to communicate with him, and frankly he preferred it that way.

"Do you," a voice spoke, Miley's to be exact, "think that you are the only one who's broken? My BEST friend is lying there, fighting for her life!" Oliver didn't answer; he was trying to block her out, because if he did, none of this would be real. If he just stayed in his head, he could be with Lilly forever and she would never leave him. He knew that it was unfair to Miley, but it was the way he had to do it, in order to not breakdown, he needed to do it this way. He had yet to shed any tears since he arrived here at the camber of torture.

That's what it was. It was torture to just lean against a wall that smelled of death, sickness and old people. Torture to sit here with a bunch of people who were crying there hearts out, while he could do nothing to comfort them and most of all; it was torture to just sit here, leaned against a wall while the love of his life was fighting for her life and he found himself helpless. He had been in this position once before, but this time it was far worse.

"Perhaps it's the fact that you don't really care? You never did! All you do is make jokes out of everything, even when it came to Lilly. You knew she was hurting so why pick on her?! She has had enough to deal with without you harassing her every chance you get!" Miley was looking for a reaction and he knew it, but what he also knew was that some of the things she said were actually stuff she meant and that hurt him, probably more then she would ever understand. So instead of answering back, Oliver pushed himself up off the floor and walked way from Miley.

**A/N: So this was suppose to be a song fic, but I'm not so sure anymore… Also, I might rewrite the first chapter because I feel like it no longer fits with the rest of the story, but I don't know. I know that I have a tendency of writing Miley a bit mean, but it sorta just happens. I actually do like her, well not as much as Lilly and Oliver of course, but still, I do like her, it just that she fits to be a bit mean at times. And I know that the guitar thing is so over used, but I had too **

**And I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I've been busy with homework and such. We have our midterm practice exams now, alas, I've been studying, or at least trying to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. No Hannah Montana things or the song Untouched by The Veronicas.

**Chapter 4 - Realizations**

_I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

It had taken them ages to get back to their regular ways after the whole Trisha thing. No matter how hard they tried, they both knew it was too late. The damage was done. It was set in stone.

They would avoid each other as much as possible, but still pretending to be the best of friends.

He hated it.

He missed someone to talk to, sure he had Miley, but it just wasn't the same. She had a tendency of taking others matters into her own hands.

But after a while things with Lily seemed to fall into place. It had only taken a very desperate Lily and a Oliver without a place to live.

And just like that, Lily and himself started living together like that had pictured so many years ago. It had been very awkward in the beginning, seeing as they hadn't spoken in a really long time. But they soon fell into the easy banter they had always used with one another.

Now however, he could not picture going back to the apartment. Seeing all her tings lying there, as if she had just used them. The smell of her perfume would float around in the room, and he knew that he would forget. He would forget for a moment that she was lying in a hospital, lying on a deathbed.

No, he could not picture going back there, not without his Lilypad.

All he wanted to do was hide away from it all.

She had to make it through this. She would. She was Lily Truscott.

If she didn't, he didn't know how he would survive.

He was depended on her, needed her. After all, to him, she was the love of his life. She was his true love combined with best friend.

Realization hit him, and it hit him hard. He suddenly realized that he would indeed not be able to live without her. The existent was too cruel. He knew that if she were to pass away, he would follow. A life without her was not something Oliver was able to live. And somewhere deep in his mind he knew that this would not have an happy ending.

Why hadn't he tried to stop her? He could have used more force.

Made her stay.

Locked her in.

If he had just done that...

If he had, maybe she would still have been here. Been with him, and given him a reason to stay alive.

If he had just stopped her, she would have argued with him on who got the last bowl of Coco Pops.

***Flashback***

_"God, I'm so hungry!" Lily complained. She sat down at there kitchen table in a huff and looked at Oliver. Oliver, who was washing the dishes turned around in disbelief._

_"You just ate an hour a go, Lils" He gave her a look that clearly said 'are you kidding me' before he continued, "And besides, we don't have any food left, since we ate it all an hour ago!"_

_"We sooo would have had money for more food, had you not INSISTED on ordering those extra noodles!"_

_"Like you made any objections! And how was I suppose to know that our food fond was empty? I almost FAILED math, Lily. Honestly, you should know better that to trust me with the whole make a budget thing."_

_Lily made a pout and huffed after her stomach made yet another cry for food._

_"I hate being a student" she said, "We never have enough food!"_

_This time it was Oliver's turn to sigh; he walked towards the cupboard and pulled out a Coco Pops cereal box. He then took one of the bowls and spoons that he had just cleaned, and emptied the box content in the bowl before handing it to Lily._

_"No milk though." Lily looked at him as though he had just proposed to her, she eyes started to well out and she broke into a big smile._

_She chocked out a thank you and rambled on about how it probably would taste so much better without the milk before she threw herself into the bowl of cereal. Oliver just smile as he sat there watching her eat. Sure, he was hungry as well, but he could bear starving for days if he just made her happy._

_Suddenly though, a spoon flew to this mouth. _

_"Open up, Oliver! Did you think that I didn't hear your stomach thunder as well?"_

_"Lily, I'm really not that hung-" A large growl from his stomach stopped him midsentence. He huffed, betrayed by his own body._

_"Ha, right!" Lily yelled in triumph, "Open up and quite being modest! You might just miss the best bowl of cereal ever." Oliver did as he was told and accepted the spoon filled with the most delicious Coco Pops he'd ever tasted._

***End of flashback***

He tried blocking the things Miley had said to him, out of his head, but it seemed that it had made the dictions to say there.

He knew that Miley had just say those things so that she would get a reaction out of him, making him snap at her, anything instead of just sitting there in silence, not noticing anyone or anything. But he thought that at the same time, that there must have been some truth in it. She had to believe it in some form, she may not be fully aware of the fact, but Oliver knew that she through so. Some where deep inside.

Was he in reality mean towards Lily? Had he gone too far in his attempts to make the situations brighter?

Perhaps he; Oliver Oken, was the reason Lily was lying under the operating table right now? Maybe it was all his fault? After all, he was her best friend and he hadn't even noticed that she had been abused by her father. If he hadn't noticed that, he could have missed a lot of things. Maybe he really had hurt her feeling by making jokes when she cried, and that she didn't want to ask him to stop in case he got angry or something.

As Oliver continued to dwell on the subject he noticed that he no longer knew where he was. He had been walking in deep thoughts, and therefore not realized where he had been going. Apparently he had gone outside, ad wandered for a couple of blocks.

He quickly stopped in his tracks.

He was officially stupid. He had just left the building that contained a possibly dying Lily, and here he was a couple of blocks away. A COUPLE OF BLOCKS! What if something had happened?! What if she had died, or is she was able to see people, and he wasn't there. What would she think? She would be scared, and he would not be there for her, to hold her hand. Instead he was somewhere else. If something happened, he would not forgive himself. He started to run as fast as he could toward the hospital.

-

As he walked through the hospital doors again, he felt a wave of nausea come over him as the smell hit him.

'God, he hated hospitals.'

-

Miley saw him coming towards them. She felt sooo guilty! How could she have said something like that to Oliver, especially NOW of all times! Their best friend was nearly dying and here she was making him fled the hospital instead of making sure he was oaky, something he was clearly not.

She could see that the whole thing had had an enormous effect on him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his hair was a mess. His eyes portrayed a man in deep sorrow, and she felt a huge urge to run over to him and make everything okay.

She knew that she wouldn't help though. Sure, she and Oliver were best friends, but she could not hold a candle next to Lily. The two of them had always had this connection, and Miley would admit that she was a bit jealous. The two of them would have so many inside jokes, and often completed each others sentences, that she from time to time felt left out. But she had gotten used to it by now; after all she was no longer in love with Oliver.

***Flashback***

_It had hurt like hell when she first found out what was going on between her two best friends._

_As she stood outside the door peeking in, Miley felt like the worst creep ever, yet there was something that made her unable to tear her eyes away. _

_Oliver was in a lying position, where he was supporting himself with his elbows, while Lily was on top, saddling him. She had both of her hands places on his face, kissing him firmly. _

_Miley could not believe what was happening. Sure, she had heard the rumours like everyone else, but seeing as she was their best friend she thought that they would have told her if there was something going on between the two of them when she had asked. Obviously she had mistaken. Gravely..._

_A moan pulled Miley out of her train of thought. _

_Their positions had changed and so had the amount of clothing. Lily was now the one lying on the bed, without a top on, while Oliver's was disappearing quickly. Suddenly however, he broke of the kiss and stopped._

_"Lily...?" She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at him. "Mm?" Miley could clearly see the lust in her eyes as she looked at him._

_"What are we doing? This... This __**THING**__ we got going in on. I just- People are talking, Lily, and I- Miley, she... I hate lying to her and-" Oliver was interrupted by Lily's finger on his lips. "Shh..." she whispered, kissing his forehead softly. The moment seemed so intimate that Miley almost turned her back and walked away, but only almost. "Don't even talk about the consequence", she continued while placing a hand on Oliver's cheek. He leaned into her touch as she stroke his cheek gently and kissed his eyelids._

_"'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me. You, Oliver. Not Miley, not anyone else. And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think..." With that she trailed of and kissed him fully on the lips, and Miley's heart broke slightly when she saw him responding and kissing her back._

***End of Flashback***

After that "incident", Miley had tried convinced herself that the two of them were only fooling around, that it didn't mean anything to them.

She had always suspected that Lily had ha a minor crush on Oliver, but since Lily never would say whether or not she did like him, Miley had decided to go for it. She had secretly liked him for quite some time, she had a small hope that he might like her too. After all, he had been spending an awful lot of time with her. She had been there for him during his break up with Trisha. It had been slightly odd that Lily hadn't been there for him, but she guess that with all the rumours that were floating around, it was better if she backed away a little.  
Secretly however, Miley had been trilled, because without her she didn't have to compete with Lily all the time, because with Lily present, Miley never said or did the right things. Lily always knew when Oliver was up for talking, when he wanted to be alone and when he needed a hug. She also always knew how to make him laugh and forget his troubles for a while.  
But when Lily was not in the picture, Miley would be the only one there for him, and he would be grateful for whatever she did, and not compare her with Lily. Because if there was something Miley hated it was being second.

But obviously that was not the case at all. It had turned out that Oliver was head over heals in love with Lily, which had become obvious when he had poured his heart out to her…

***Flashback***

_It had been the day that Miley finally was going to tell her best friend, Oliver Oken, that she liked him more then a friend. She had planed the whole thing: they would be watching a movie at her place since her father was away (Jackson was in collage) and when the time was right, she would tell him that she liked him and kiss him with such passion that even his enemies would feel love.  
Unfortunately however, things did not go as planed._

_When Oliver had arrived he looked completely broken. _

"_Oh my God, Oliver what's wrong?" Miley asked when she saw him at her door. She quickly opened her arms and pulled him into a tight hug. As he returned the favour, Miley could not help liking the feeling it gave her, but she shoved the thought away and told herself that it was Oliver who was important._

"_Oliver, tell me what's wrong?" she tried making eye contact with him, as she pulled his head in her direction. "Please?"  
There was a long pause before the words came tumbling out.  
He had told Lily that he loved her, but instead of her jumping into his arms, she had fled away from him. Miley felt the tears threatening to fall as she got her heart broken. But she put on a brave face and made him tell her what she had missed. And it had been a lot.  
He told her about the first time they kissed, and how it later had developed into so much more. He also told her about that had happened with Trish and why he and Lily were avoiding each other. He told her how much he was in love with Lily, and how he suspected that he had always been.  
_

"_I've ruined it all now however." He sighed, "she will never speak to me again now. I had to ruin it all with 'I love you'." Miley shook her head violently, "No Oliver, Lily is the one who is screwing up. If she can't see how amazing you are, Oliver, well then she is not worth the trouble…"  
"How can you say that Miley? She, she-"  
"Because you __**are**__ amazing, Oliver. And this so called relationship you guys had going on were having were messing the both of you up!" _

**Hi! I hope you haven't forgotten me (though you probably have). But here it is, an actual update. I hope you enjoyed it even though the ending was stupid.**

**I know I suck at updating; it's been like two years since I last updated. I knew I was slightly on the lazy side, but not that I was this shit at it. Anyway, it's late and I have school tomorrow so I'm gonna stop this here. Also, still un-betaed! **

**As always, read & review please!**

**- Skittle Nittles.**


End file.
